


Bonding Moments

by rexlover180



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2, Gen, Voltron Week 2016, bonding time with the lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times like these were hard to come by, sadly. Time alone with his lion was rare and Keith liked to appreciate it when he could. Sure, piloting the red lion was its own experience and came with plenty of time to bond, but it wasn’t the same as standing in a hanger, empty except for the five lions and Keith. They’d just fought a hard battle and all of the paladins had come together to help fix up the lions. Keith stayed longer than everyone else, not on purpose, just because he was taking his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Moments

Voltron Week 2016

Day 2 Lions/Voltron

Bonding Moments

Times like these were hard to come by, sadly. Time alone with his lion was rare and Keith liked to appreciate it when he could. Sure, piloting the Red Lion was its own experience and came with plenty of time to bond, but it wasn’t the same as standing in a hanger, empty except for the five Lions and Keith. They’d just fought a hard battle and all of the paladins had come together to help fix up the Lions. Keith stayed longer than everyone else, not on purpose, just because he was taking his time.

So when he looked up from the last dent he fixed and found himself completely alone, he couldn’t help but smile a little. It was quiet, but nice. Well, not exactly quiet. It was hard to describe the connection he had with the Red Lion, but he could always feel it, always hear it. While it normally never communicated clearly with him, it was still a constant connection. He slipped his hands into his pockets, looking up at it and admiring the paint. He had to admit that Altean technology was something else. While the paladins did buff out dents and help reapply paint, it could do all that on its own. It was more of a…bonding exercise than anything else.

Keith placed his hand flat on the metal, feeling the Lion purr…or…whatever it is they did. It was happy. Or at least that was what Keith gathered. And it trusted him, despite all of the crashing he’d done. He remembered what it felt like first piloting the Red Lion; the trust and strength and _courage_ that it gave him to do what he had to do. And then forming Voltron for the first time? That was the only time Keith could really feel anything from the other lions. But there were a lot of strong bonds.

As obnoxious as Lance was about it, his bond with his Lion was strong, maybe even the strongest out of everyone. And they were quite the team. While the Red Lion was unpredictable, the Blue Lion seemed to share Lance’s…overexciteability. Then there was Hunk and his unmistakable connection with the Yellow Lion, both who were nearly obsessed with protecting the rest of the team. Pidge’s connection with the Green Lion was also amusing, watching both of them connect not only through Pidge’s modifications, but also their innate curiosity for any world they saw together. And Shiro’s bond with his Lion? It was a little up in the air after what happened with Zarkon, but they were both hard working and stubborn enough that their bond only grew stronger the more they refused to separate.

So what was special about Keith’s bond? Sure, both him and the Red Lion were unpredictable and quick, but the most Keith felt bonded was when they were doing something reckless, like going through an asteroid belt. While that was incredibly fun to do and it sent a thrill down his spine, Keith would honestly love to feel a bit more of a bond during more…normal occasions. Nothing crazy but a bit more talking would be nice.

He felt a purr vibrate through the Lion, a pulse directly hitting his hand. The Red Lion gave him a flash of their first meeting, with Keith floating through space. Honestly one of the most terrifying experiences of his life, but looking back at it also one of the coolest. Keith could trust this Lion with his life, without a doubt. While he was still knew to the whole ‘bonding’ thing, they were working through it.

There was no question as to who was the pilot of the Red Lion. There wasn’t a single person, alien or otherwise, in ten thousand years that had this strong of a bond with it. And that was good enough for Keith.

“Thanks, buddy,” Keith said with a smile, patting the metal lightly. “I’ll, uh, see you around.”

The Lion purred once again and Keith didn’t need words to understand the feeling that coursed through both of them. He glanced at the other Lions before finally retracting his hand and walking out of the room. Quiet moments like that…he only wished he could have some more.


End file.
